


Kinky side of Reibert

by Marque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reibert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque/pseuds/Marque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I promised <a href="http://thcrsthry.tumblr.com/">thcrsthry</a> that I would write a thing based on this <a href="http://dick-syrup.tumblr.com/post/114408074998/bareback33-if-they-were-to-delete-this-blog">naughty gifset</a> and so HERE IT IS OKAY</p>
<p>It’s kinky, embarrassing smut. College!AU gone naughty.</p>
<p>PS. The shoes were Eren’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky side of Reibert

How did he even agree to this?

The music was loud, the house rather dark with only a few colored lights here and honestly, Ymir made the atmosphere thick just by that. When you added copious amounts of alcohol, cigarettes, weed and party hungry college kids… Bertholdt was sure this party would go down in history.

It was that time of the night already when half the people were beginning to pass out from over drinking and the other half started snooping around for cosy spots to get naughty with some more or less random individuals. And he really couldn’t blame Reiner for grinding lewdly against him, something that no longer resembled any kind of dance, because he was as horny himself. Small gasps left his lips and he wrapped his arms tighter around Reiner’s neck.

“Not here…” He whined into his ear, some shreds of decency still left in him and he really wasn’t up for having sex in a room full of people. Even if some of those people were actually getting at it as well, judging by the sounds that came from the corner occupied by Jean and Marco…

Reiner didn’t need to be told twice and a moment later Bertholdt found himself almost dragged out of the room and into the darkened corridor and then into the separated hallway full of shoes and jackets. He was ready to reach for his own and get dressed, assuming they would be going home now but before he could do that he got pressed against the wall, his boyfriend unfastening his belt quickly.

“Reiner…!” He whimpered, hand flying to his mouth to cover it as his pants were pulled down and Reiner’s hot mouth on his dick. His hand flew down into his short, blond hair but instead of pushing him away, he guided his head to move faster, demanding and not holding back much. He knew Reiner could take that and much more.

It was all crazy but not more than this one time… Oh no, he doubted they could ever do something as remotely stupid as that one time they… ! His thought was interrupted by a sudden feeling of being entered, two of Reiner’s fingers slipping into him with ease and he whined, biting down at his hand to try keep his voice down. Loud music thudded in his ears accompanied by the loud beating of his heart, his head spinning a little with both pleasure and alcohol.

“Hurry up!” He gasped at the intrusion of the third finger and soon they were gone, Reiner turning him around to face the wall. The sound of ripped condom was barely audible over the music but it still made him shiver in anticipation, breathing hard against the cool wall…

He bit his lip when Reiner pushed in but a moan still escaped him. No matter how many times they did it, it was still a lot to take at first and he needed a moment to adjust. Which was given to him, of course. Reiner was panting against his back, kissing his neck and whispering some nonsense Bert found hard to listen to properly anyway.

He was the first to move, pressing back against Reiner with a broken moan and it was a signal for Reiner to move too. They didn’t really kept the pace slow for long after that, too drunk and horny for that, the worry that someone might walk on them a constant poke at the back of Bertholdt’s head. However, what he expected was someone entering from the inside of the house, not the doorbell to ring suddenly.

He gasped and jumped panickly, trying to get away from Reiner instantly but he was held down by strong hands.

“I think you need to open the door, Bert…” Reiner said into his ear and in that tone of voice that made Bert shiver.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He whimpered, unbelieving Reiner would want him to do that now. But the doorbell rang again, followed by loud thudding at the door and some woman voice shouting “Open up! Or I will call the cops! It’s bloody middle of the night!”

“See?” Reiner teased, thrusting deep into Bert and making him loose his breath. “We wouldn’t want Ymir to get into trouble, right? And she’ so wasted already… I think you should answer the door and convince the good lady not to call the police.”

“Well then get off me!” Bert huffed, the annoyance in his voice melting into another moan as Reiner thrust into him again. And he knew, he knew Reiner wouldn’t stop. He was a bloody crazy, perverted guy and yet again Bert was asking himself how, how did he even agree to this?!

He was as perverted himself, that was how.

He moved slowly, their steps so awkward like this but they didn’t part much. It was already driving him crazy, Reiner still thrusting into him as he unlocked the door and opened it slowly, hiding behind it and trying, trying so hard to look some kind of normal as he faced the woman outside.

“Y-yes?”

“What are you stupid kids thinking! It’s bloody fucking middle of the night! Turn down that music right now or I am calling the police! I cannot sleep with this rambling and I have early shift tomorrow!” She started shouting angrily and Bert only caught every second word with how Reiner began to move again as well. Keeping his face straight was almost impossible but he still tried, even when Reiner’s cock rubbed him in all the right places.

“Y-yes… Of c-course madam, we will… We will t-turn the music down right n-now…” He stuttered, choking on gasps. “Right away, m-adam… r-right away…” He assured again, praying to whatever god out there to make her go away. Reiner just changed the angle and was ramming against his prostate now, making his legs go weak and his cock dripping wet with precome.

Some deity must have been watching over them after all because the woman huffed some more angrily and then left and Bertholdt smashed the door closed with a whine.

“I h-hate you…” He moaned, giving up on holding back for good now and threw his head back with a gasp as Reiner reached over to pump his cock in time with his thrust.

“You were amazing, Bert…” The blond hummed into his ear, thrusting harder now “So calm, so composed with my dick inside you. You talked to her as if nothing happened, as if I wasn’t fucking you in the ass in front of her…”

He knew what he was doing with that dirty talk, making Bert moan in response and press back against him in the wild pace they set now. They were both close now, after something like that and it didn’t take them long at all before Reiner’s hips stuttered and he came with a grunt, pumping Bertholdt until his legs were shaking and he came with a moan as well, spilling his come all over the door and someone’s shoes under them.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, cookies for comments ;)


End file.
